Kurt Does Kiwi
by subitodolcediva
Summary: Kurt sings a rather risque song for Glee Club, inadvertently causing the club members to fantasize about him in...compromising positions. Kurt/Others  Fantasy only  but Klaine all the way. A fill for the Glee Kink Meme. Oh yes, this is gonna be good.
1. In which Kurt is a sexy mofo

A/N: This is a start to what is promising to be an EPIC fill from the Kink Meme. Here is said prompt that started the plot bunnies.

_It starts with Kurt singing something sexual for glee club, and then BAM! All of the characters start having sex dreams featuring Kurt. (no Karofsky please, but all members of ND and Will and Emma are fair game.) And then...(What I'd like to happen) The girls compare sex dreams. Finn, Puck and Artie freak the hell out, and Mike and Sam start laughing at them. Emma was there for the preformance, and her sex dream was something very innocent, like Kurt offering her a moist towlette to clean something. Shirtless.(Lol, that's kinda innopropriate, but not really dirty.) Blaine overhearing different people talk about it, and getting all growly possessive when the other members of ND touch his boyfriend, and eventually fucking Kurt and trying to balence being sweet and being all "MINE, damnitt". Because possessive Blaine is my favorite._

Oh my dear OP, possesive Blaine is my favorite too. :)

* * *

><p>It starts out innocently enough. Blaine was sitting waiting for Kurt in the choir room with a sizable chunk of the Glee club already lounging in their seats. He had to admit, today was going to be quite exciting. The assignment for the week had been "Instinct" and they had all drawn basic instincts from a hat. Finn had gotten "Pride", Rachel pulled out "Fear" Puck drew "Hunger", Mercedes recieved "Comfort" and Blaine had pulled "Posses". Alright so they weren't as much basic insticts as they were random feelings, but the members of New Directions chose to patronize their teacher, who was obviously stuck in some sort of rut. The week before the lesson had just been "Flight" and Blaine was tired as hell of hearing tentative versions of "You Raise Me Up" and "Blackbird". But back to the reason Blaine was excited. When they had drawn insticts and were calling out their tokens, Kurt had uncharacteritically glanced over his, quirked an eyebrow and sat back down without so much as a word. Kurt bristled whenever Blaine had tried to ask him what he had chosen the whole week.<p>

"Now Blaine, where would the fun be if I just _told_ you what I got. You can wait just like everyone else. I plan on taking a slightly...different approach to this prompt." The brunnete had sighed out when asked for at least the twenty-seventh time on Wendesnday morning. So needless to say, it was Friday and Blaine waited in anxious excitement for Kurt's performance. He'd already done his on Tuesday, a slow swinging arrangement of "For Once in My Life". He had done well, ending it with an impromptue but chaste kiss shared with his blushing boyfriend, earning them a chorus of "awwws" from the rest of the Glee club. So Blaine waited paitently for his adorable boyfriend to show up and take his seat next to him. Five minutes passed, but still no Kurt. Finn and Rachel walked in, with the former loudly explaining the difference bettwen Broadway and Off-Broadway shows. Mike and Tina slipped into two seats behind him, swinging their joined hands slightly and giggling over a private joke. Mercedes and Sam came shortlyafter, holding hands and talking animatedly about their shared history class. Sam did a rather impressive impression of Gerore W. Bush and Mercedes wascackling as they grabbed a pair of seats in the cornor. Lauren and Puck sauntered in, Puck trying to convience Lauren to let him take her to a moster truck ralley in Daytona. They plopped down into two seats off to his right. Within a few moments Puck's victory cry rang out, only to be muffled by Lauren with a quick kiss.

"It's kind of weirdly erotic to see how excited you get when I occasionly let you win, Puckerman." She grinned as the starry-eyed boy sat back in wonder at the turn of events. Blaine huffed and crossed his legs at all the public displays of affection. Where was Kurt so they could get in on the lovey-dovey couple action? Just as this thought occured, Mr. Schuster appeared from his office with Ms. Pillsbury in tow. Their fingers were laced together in a practiced sort of way that made Blaine smile slightly. It was nice to see that the reason Mr. Schuster was so distracted lately was an entirely valid, happy one. Reluctently, he parted with her and she took a seat near the back of the choir room. Mr. Schuster erased yesterdays notes off the board and busied himself with preparing the days sheet music just as the bell rang. And stil no Kurt!

"Alright guys, let's get started. Ms. Pillsbury is here today to watch our last few soloists. I believe we still have Mercedes, Santana and Kurt. Speaking of which, where is Kurt?" His eyes fell to Blaine who shrugged helplessly.

"I'm here, I'm here. I just had to...prepare myself for my solo." Kurt's voice rang out from behind the slight ajar choir room door. "I'd like to go first, if that's alright." Everyone curiously glaced over at the door and Mr. Schuster rubbed a hand along the back of his neck.

"Um, sure Kurt. Have at it." The members of the band prepared themselves at the cue and started in on the music. THe door swung open to revel Kurt in what had to have been the most tantalizing outfit he'd ever seen in his life. The tall boy was dressed in skin light black jeans that left nothing up to the imagination, a leather studded belt and knee high leather lace-up boots. He wore an equally tight fitting red shirt with the sleeves rolled up in a way that brilliantly displayed his biceps and the buttons of the shirt were undone down to the middle of his chest. His hair was artfully tousled in a style that Blaine could only describe as "Like whoa that's some motherfucking sex hair" and he had applied some simple black eyeliner that enhanced the smoldering look that only served to accentuate his features. With his long fingers splayed across his hips and chest pulled back, he started to sing.

_"You're such a flirt, I know you hurt. And so do I, I empathize. I see you out, you never cared. A conversation that we never shared."_ The Glee club and the two teachers sat in stunned silence as Kurt grinned maliciously and raked his hands slowly down his thighs.

_"But it's so strange, it's something new. Amazing feelings that I have for you.I close my eyes when I'm alone. Wonder what it'd be like to make you moan."_ Kurt spun on his heal with a breathy moan escaping his pink lips slowly swinging his hips as he retreated to the piano. He placed both hands far apart on the instrument, displaying the glorious flex of his back muscles and grinding his hips sinfully against the air. He spun around again in time for the next lyric, his eyes still burning with hot desire.

"_I wanna give you something better. Than anything you've ever had."_ He swivled his hips and tugged at his shirt, exposing even more of the pale, flushed chest underneath.

_"A stonger and faster lover. The world it disapperas so fast."_ Kurt dropped down to his knees and placed his hands in front of him, far apart like he did on the piano moments earlier. As the instrumentalists built up to the chorus, he shifted from the submisseive position into an even more revealing one, laying with his legs wide apart and his hanfs thrown behind him. His back was arched in a way that left no doubt in anyone's mind as to what the gesture was mimiking. As the chorus hit, he popped back up with surprising speed, hands running along his chest and thighs all the while.

_"Sweet kiwi, your juices dripping down my chin. So please let me. Don't stop it before it begins."_ As the chorus ended, Kurt's fingers, deftly undid the belt, pulling it free of the loop and out with a slick woosh of air that made everyone in the room shiver. He began twisting it in his hands, biting his lip as he started into the verse.

_"So give it up, and don't pretend. Spread your arms and legs across the bed."_ As the last lyric left his lips he curled the belt around his hands as though they were tied together, thrusting them forward as if begging to be tied down.

_"And when you shake, you won't regret."_ Kurt grinned, holding the belt stetched out above his head as he shimmyed to the music in a tantalizing way. His ass became a prominant feature as he turned and shimmyed again.

_"The things I whisper in your ear, I said: I wanna give you something better. Than anything you've ever had. A stronger and a faster lover. The world it disappears so fast."_ With a crack, Kurt whipped the belt in the air like a trained lion tamer and tossed it aside in favor of slinking through the rows of stunned Glee club members during the chorus.

_"Sweet kiwi, your juices dripping down my chin. So please let me. Don't stop it before it begins." _ He was careful to work his way slowly through the rows, hips thrusting out every so often, one hand raking through his hair and the other running along his waistband. He came to a stop right in front of Blaine, who was so hard he was practically seeing stars at this point. Kurt grinned and ripped the remaining two buttons off the shirt, revealing the entire expanse of his toned abs. He placed his hands on either side of Blaine's chair and leaned in, so very uncorfortably close.

_"I can't wait to take you home, fingers through your hair, kisses on your back. Scratch me with your nails."_ Blaine shuddered as Kurt drug a hand through his loose curls before turning away and singing the next lyric to-Santana?

_"Save me from myself, show me how to care. Get everything out, dripping everywhere."_ The usually strong willed Latina was pratically panting as Kurt placed a hand against her cheek, cupping her chin as he ran his thumb across her lips. And then he was off singing the next lyric to Mercedes, who's eyes were wide, her hands gripping her chair tightly. Kurt took this as all the more reason to tease the girl, circling her chair in a predatory way, running a hand across her back as he went.

_"Lipstick smeared all over your face. How much longer must we wait? Don't think that I can wait."_ Kurt backed away and began the chorus a final time, hips moving frantically with the beat of the song.

_"Sweet kiwi, your juices dripping down my chin. So please let me. Don't stop it before it begins. Don't stop it before it begins. Don't stop it before it begins."_ The music fadded out and Kurt stood in the middle of the room, panting from his efforts, his shirt slipping off of his shoulders slightly. After a few seconds of silence he smiled and quickly buttoned his shirt up.

"So my instinct for the assignment was 'Lust.' I hope that was alright. I gave it my best shot, Mr. Schu." Kurt spouted off cheerfully. He frowned as the Glee club just continued to stare at him for a few more seconds.

"That was...that was fine Kurt." Mr. Schuster finally managed, his voice cracking on the boys name. Kurt smiled and began to take his seat.

"Um-actually. I think we've um-done enough for today. It's uh-Friday, let's just call it an early day guys, sound good?" Mr. Schuster, who had a fine pink blush across his face glanced around at the kids, who all readily agreed, fleeing the choir room without further prompting.


	2. Brittana and Kurt

A/N: Hello again, my dears. Because I know a lot of Klainers are following this, I'm gonna straight up tell you this is not the fantasy you're looking for. But yes, that was a Star Wars reference, for those of you who are paying attention. This is Brittney's fantasy, featuring a threesome between her, Santana and Kurt. Hopefully I got the Britney voice right. Oh and also, thanks for such wonderful feedback. I'm thinking of just writting "fill for the Glee_Kink_Meme" in all of my summary's from now on just for the shot at all this awesome feedback. You all are too kind. But enough stalling and more installing, here is the next installment!

Oh, and quick housekeeping note! Anything that is **bolded** is a part of the fantasy from now on. I've got a few plans for the next few chapters to have a some in-school fantasiess from our poor Kurt Hummel sex riot refugees. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>They're back in Kurt's basement, but none the younger. Brittney stares down at herself. She's decked out in a tight mini-skirt and a lacy white top, her nails are immaculately painted and the lighting in the room is dimmed. Brittney looks around for a confused second, taking in her surroundings. She knows she's in Kurt's basement, but how did she get here? The last thing she can remember is tucking Lord Tubbington into bed early for refusing to eat his brussel sprouts at dinner and now she's here, lying on a comfortable white chase in the dimly lit room. She never really knew why Kurt called it a chase, seeing as it didn't move anywhere, but she liked the way his lips moved when he said it. It really was a shame Kurt played for the other team because his tongue could do such deliciously sinful things.<strong>

**"What on earth are you sitting over there for, boo?" Called a voice from behind her. Brittney turned to see Kurt sitting at a small white table bathed in bright, white light. Aside from creating a startling contrast from the otherwise dark room, the light enhanced Kurt's already pale skin, giving it a ghostly pallor. Almost unbidden, Brittney was up on her feet, her legs carrying her over to the table. She noted that Kurt wasn't wearing a shirt and only had on tight black skinny jeans. An unmistakable erection stretched against the tight material. Brittney stumbled into her chair, refusing to rub her face against it without at least asking permission first. Artie had told her that was rude.**

**"I thought you might be a little hungry." Kurt purred, gesturing to the table. Brittney looked down at what was only an empty table a few moments ago to find a bubbling pot of fondue and its accouterments between them. She gasped out loud and stared at him.**

**"I didn't know you were a genie that could, like, totally read minds. Was that my first wish?" She bubbled happily. Kurt raised his eyebrows at her and grinned devilishly.**

**"No dear. I'm not a genie, but I do plan on making all your wishes come true tonight." Brittney clapped her hands and jumped up and down eagerly.**

**"Hooray! Can we call Santana too? She is totally not gonna believe you're a genie." Kurt rolled his eyes but grinned back at the giddy blonde.**

**"Of course we can, Britt. Santana?" Kurt's eyes were focused above her head and she spun around to find Santana behind her in similar attire, arms crossed gingerly and a knowing smirk playing across her face.**

**"This is gonna be totally hot." Brittney whispered. At that, Kurt stood up and filled the gap between the two girls, tugging them toward him by their wrists. As he pulled them in close, he placed a rough kiss against Brittney's lips. Quickly, she found his tongue licking for entrance to her mouth, which she readily complied to. As his tongue slowly explored her mouth, Brittney sighed happily. Kurt pulled away, grinning.**

**"Has the dolphin boy been teaching you, Kurt? Because that kiss just rocked my world." She breathed, running a hand down his chest. To her surprise, despite the soft skin, there was also a smattering of light blonde hair running in a neat line down his torso.**

**"And your fur is soft...kinda like Lord Tubbington, but better because you're a way better kisser than he is." Kurt and Santana, who was still clinging to his other arm, tilted their heads in confusion.**

**"Alright Britt-britt. But now if you'll excuse us..." Santana purred, yanking Kurt down by the neck and capturing his lips with hers. Brittney gasped as she deepened the kiss and the pair stumbled back to the white chase she had been sitting on earlier. Without breaking the kiss, Kurt sat down pulling Santana on top of him. She straddled his small waist, hands digging into his hips as she began to place hot open mouth kisses along his neck.**

**"Britt, feel free to join us at any time." Santana called over her shoulder while forcing a rough hand down Kurt's pants.**

**"Awesome!" Brittney tittered, running over to join the fun. In the two seconds it took Brittney to get to her side, Santana had already worked Kurt's pants down to the hallows of his knees and was busy biting a bruise onto his hip bone. For Kurt's part, his head was thrown back against the cushion and the small groans he kept making were a thing of beauty.**

**"Oh good, I wanted to wait for you for the big reveal. Would you like to do the honors, hon?" Santana dragged her eyes away from the purpling mark to look at Brittney, who had been watching the scene with one hand up her skirt. "Cool, like when we graduated fifth grade and they gave us those little sheets of paper that said what we were the best at? Is Kurt gonna give me one of those when we're done?" She clapped her hands together and quickly slipped two hands under the waistband of Kurt's tight black boxers. Both the girls breathed in a collective breath of awe as his pink-flushed cock sprang forward. While it wasn't as big as some of the ones Brittney had seen, it was by far the prettiest. Without losing focus on the pretty cock in front of her, Brittney licked over her palm a couple of times before curing her long fingers around his erection. Kurt shuddered as she began to stroke slowly. Santana hummed contentedly and leaned back up to lick, kiss and bite at his neck.**

**"Kurt, your cock is so pretty I want to enter it in a beauty pageant. I bet they totally have cock beauty pageants in like, New York or somewhere. You'd definitely win." Brittney chattered away as her stroking became firmer, more insistent. Santana threw her head back and laughed.**

**"Britt, let me handle the dirty talk, okay? Why don't you occupy your mouth...another way?" She narrowed her eyes, the smile still shining through and pointed downwards. Brittney started back dumbfounded for second until Santana sighed and leaned over to her**

**"Come here." She beckoned, one hand digging into the couch and another pulling Brittney down to meet her lips. Brittney smiled into the kiss as she felt the familiar lips touch her own. She almost gasped in surprise as Santana moaned wantonly and opened her mouth. Brittney enthusiastically poked her tongue through the opening, sliding it all over the other girl's mouth. After a few seconds, Santana pulled away.**

**"Excellent. Now do that to Hummel's cock." She smiled before returning to Kurt's neck and whispering furiously in his ear. Kurt moaned and bucked his hips up at the whispering as Brittney got down on her knees and slowly slid her mouth down over his member. She began with kitten-ish licks to the underside of his cock, while twisting her hand around the base. Kurt let out a high breathy moan as Brittney firmly tightened her lips and took in as much as she could before sliding back up to the tip. She grinned around his cock as he shuddered again. She swirled her tongue around the tip, reveling in the sweet-bitter taste of his pre-come. After a couple more strokes, she could feel he was getting close. Grudgingly she pulled off.**

**"San, do you want to finish for me? I'm getting kinda dizzy." Brittney pouted, falling back onto her heels. The Latina shook her head and smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to Brittney's forehead before switching spots. Brittney eagerly began biting her own mark into Kurt's lily-white neck.**

**She barely even heard the accompanying, "Gladly, Britt." And with that, Santana practically impaled her mouth on Kurt's already saliva slick cock, her tongue working rough lines up and down the shaft. Kurt involuntarily bucked his hips forward, causing Santana to growl and balance an arm across his hips for leverage. It wasn't long before Santana was pulling off and all it took was one final firm stroke before Kurt was spilling out over her hand and arching up off the couch. The three teens sat back for a second in the aftermath of Kurt's orgasm. Slowly Santana rose to her feet, knees trembling slightly.**

**"Damn that was some wanky queer loving if I ever saw it. We're tots getting Blainey-boy in on this next time, Britt." Brittney nodded and then Kurt started licking her face. Brittney smiled, despite the oddity of the moment and Santana's questioning glare. But it was really weird how Kurt's tongue was all scratchy and warm. And that purring sound waa kind of odd too...**

Slowly, Brittney opened her eyes and she was back in her bedroom. The room was still dark and Lord Tubbington was sitting on her chest, purring loudly and licking her cheek.

"Lord Tubbington, if you wanted in on the sweet dolphin loving, you should have just told me so." She pouted, pushing the cat off of her and heading towards the shower.

* * *

><p>NEXT CHAPTER: KurtPuck. PM me for requests on these two, if you'd like. I'm interested to hear your ideas. I'm thinking cross dressing kink? ;)


	3. Puck and Kurt

It's one of those things you realize you shouldn't have done after you've already done it. Or, more frequently, one of those "ohshitoops" mistakes you make every hour on the hour in attempting to woo Lauren Zizes. Admittedly, the argument was stupid and trivial, so insignificant that Puck couldn't even remember it as he pulled his car into the garage. After carefully slamming the door with enough force to cause a seismic disruption, Puck trudged up the stairs and immediately headed to bed. Wooing ladies was a lot harder when you had to actually be nice. He fondly recalled the days when all he had to do to get a girl to like him was blow them off for a date. Because blowing them off for a date nearly always meant him getting blown in the end. Oh yes, that was always his go-to ace up the sleeve.

But with Zizes, it was different. He actually found himself getting into that douche-baggy role of "boyfriend" that he completely despised. And yeah, it was kind of worth it to have Lauren's approval and to see her smile. God her smile...but still, that smile also led him here. Alone in bed with his hand wrapped around his poor, neglected cock.

So blame it on the argument, or the fact that he'd stayed up until two o'clock in the morning tag teaming zombie overlords with Finn on Xbox live or even the fact that he was horny, frustrated teenager. At least he'd have some excuse for himself in the morning.

**The sun was blinding on the football field, excruciatingly painful as he trotted out from under the bleachers.**

**"God damn sun." He swore. Finn, had suddenly appeared at his side, chuckled. Coach Beiste blew her whistle and began barking out her usual point of order. So Puck began his daily round of "rate the Cheerios." Puck found that, rather than a numerical scale, his purposes were much better served on the scale of "Leer, Grope, Make-Out, Fuck, Fuck-them-and-their-mother, Sperm Dumpster. What, that's a Puckasaurus compliment; they are worth their weight in gold. So back to the game.**

**But something was off. Rather than the normal pack of cheerleaders congregating on the other side of the field there was one flash of white and red. Puck squinted to catch a glimpse at the lone cheerleader and felt his jaw drop. Kurt in his cheerios uniform was one thing (A solid Fuck because Puck has learned to be accepting of all holes regardless of gender, race, religion or nationality. He's a gentleman in that way.) But Kurt in a girl cheerio uniform...well hot damn.**

**The classic Cheerio top was pulled taut against his chest, softly outlining his abdominal muscles in a rather scandalous way. His arms were freed from sleeves, which only served to accentuate just how much upper body strength the brunette had. The crimson skirt clung to his hips and his pale white legs seemed to go on forever. His hair was swept up high in a way that just begged to be mussed thoroughly in a good fucking. Suddenly, Kurt turned and locked those innocent blue eyes on Puck's own brown ones. With a smirk he began busing himself with stretching and Puck could only stop and stare as he lowered himself into a near split and then bent over into a bridge. Damn the kid was flexible and his lips looked so soft and inviting. Shamelessly, Puck attempted to catch a glimpse up that crazy hot skirt, only to be thwarted as a big hand yanked him by the collar towards the field.**

**They set up to run a pass, no big deal really. So Puck kept his eyes focused on Kurt, who was bending down to touch his toes and oh, just a little higher in that skirt and-**

**He was on the ground, his back throbbing in pain. It took several guys and Coach Beiste to help him to his feet again. Coach looked at him coldly for a moment before patting him on the back and angling him off the field**

**"Puckerman! You're sidelined for the rest of practice. Shake it off." Puck frowned and limped off to the locker room. He cursed as he stumbled over a hidden crack in the sidewalk. But two thin arms wrapped themselves around his waist as he pitched forward.**

**"Here, let me take care of you." A familiar high voice intoned sweetly in his ear. Puck turned his head to find Kurt there with a smoldering look in his eye. And suddenly, his back didn't hurt all that much. He quickly grabbed the smaller boy's hand and yanked him into the locker room, slamming the door behind him with his foot. Both boys stared at each other for a moment, their eyes raking over each other's bodies in a possessive, animalistic way, before Kurt closed the distance and placed a searing kiss directly on Puck's mouth.**

**Despite the passion of the kiss, there was something gentle and loving behind it, something pure that almost made Puck feel guilty, like he was debauching an innocent. Well, until Kurt ground his very obvious erection into his thigh. With a growl, Puck broke the kiss and turning Kurt around and then pulling him towards his chest. He began to plant desperate, wet kisses along his neck, grinning at the breathy moan the shorter boy let out as his head fell back in ecstasy. Puck took the opportunity for friction and ground his hard-on against Kurt's skirt clad ass.**

**"Look at you, slut. A few kisses in the right places and you're moaning like a whore. Now tell me what you want." He whispered in Kurt's ear, emphasizing his impatience by nipping the tip as he pulled away.**

**"God, your cock. I want to suck you cock. Want you to fuck my throat raw. Want to make you feel good, Puck…"Kurt babbled, wriggling free from Puck's firm hold and practically tearing his athletic shorts to pieces in his haste. All Puck could do was lean against the door frame in the throes of pleasure as the silken heat of Kurt's mouth enveloped him in one smooth motion. Kurt curled his tongue around Puck's length and ran slow, feverish pathways up to the tip. Puck waited for Kurt to make a few more passes up and down his length before roughly thrusting his hips into his mouth without warning.**

**To his surprise, Kurt, very loudly, moaned at the contact and tightened his lips, dragging them along Puck's erection until he was at the very tip. For one very quick moment, their eyes met once more, but this time there was no hidden emotions. This time there was a very clear "Please fuck my brains out" written across the smaller boy's features. And who was he to deny him all he'd asked for? With a low growl, Puck thrust his cock deep inside the tight heat of Kurt's mouth again and again, hitting the back of the boy's throat every single time. He could feel himself about to cross the familiar edge of what was promising to be a mind-blowing orgasm when Kurt wrenched himself away suddenly, leaving Puck to thrust in vain at the empty air.**

**"No. You don't get to cum yet. I want you inside of me." Kurt demanded, hooking his thumbs inside his skirt. Puck stared in shock for a moment as the brunette started to work the material over his slim hips before he finally came back to his senses and grabbed his wrists.**

**"No leave it on and put your hands against the wall." He ordered. Puck positioned him so he was leaning against the wall, hands spread wide and ass lifted in the air. With one swift movement he lifted a trembling hand up the skirt and yanked down Kurt's boxers and worked them down his legs, tossing them somewhere over his shoulder. Deftly, he stroked a hand down the cleft of Kurt's ass, circling a finger over the boy's tight hole and enjoying the full body shiver it caused.**

**"Suck." He ordered, lifting three fingers to Kurt's lips, who expertly coated the digits until they were dripping with saliva. With no real warning, Puck pushed his index finger in past the second knuckle in one smooth thrust.**

**"Oh god, yes." Kurt gasped sounding for all the world like a completely desperate porn star.**

**"You like that baby? You want me to fuck you rough and hard with my big cock."**

**"Yesyes, please." Kurt yelped as Puck thrust in another finger, scissoring them roughly inside Kurt's pulsating hole. As Puck worked the third and finally finger in, gripping Kurt's skirt clad hip hard enough to leave a bruise, an idea hit him.**

**"Turn back around, I wanna try something." He muttered, placing a few hot kisses up Kurt's neck as he complied. At the sight of Kurt's red swollen lips, Puck ducked down to kiss him deeply before gently lifting the smaller boy up and holding him against the wall. Kurt moaned aloud and circled his legs around Puck's waist, attempting to blindly impale himself on his cock.**

**"Easy there, baby. I'll get you there." Puck chuckled darkly, reaching a hand down to press a few fingers inside his loosened hole. Kurt whined in protest and jerked his hips down again.**

**"No more stalling, I want your cock, NOW." He screamed. Puck nodded and placed both hands back on Kurt's hips, quickly pulling the smaller boy down onto his cock. Kurt's face was open and incapable of hiding the pain Puck's abrupt entrance had caused him, but after a few moments he murmured an assent for Puck to continue. Carefully, he pulled out all but the leaking tip of his cock, allowing Kurt's hole to tighten around it before slamming back into him. Kurt all but screamed on the next thrust as Puck hit his prostate.**

**Puck watched an adorable blush form over the cheerio's neck and face as he held a hand against his own mouth to prevent himself from screaming. Puck grinned and yanked his hand away, twinning his fingers through his small, pale hand and bringing it to rest back on his hip.**

**"I wanna hear you scream my name, slut. You're gonna cum just from my huge cock pounding into you. Isn't that what you want?" Kurt bit his lip and nodded, not bothering to hide his yelp as Puck began thrusting harder inside of him. It didn't take long before Puck reached his climax, filling Kurt up with his cum. Kurt screamed high and loud, either Puck's name or a string of swear words, Puck couldn't quite tell, and fell limp against the wall. Wincing, Puck pulled out and lowered Kurt to the ground. He grabbed a towel out of the clean laundry basket and quickly cleaned himself off before handing the towel to Kurt, who smiled shyly at the jock. Puck found himself laughing until the twinge in his back returned.**

**"Damn, I don't think wall sex is the best idea after throwing out your back." He grumbled, ducking his head to avoid the towel Kurt launched in his general direction.**

Puck groaned, shifting miserably in his bed. First off, he hadn't had a wet dream that…evident since he was about twelve. And his back hurt like hell. He fumbled around for a moment before his hand hit something cool and hard. He yanked on the object until he freed it from beneath his back. A game controller. With another pitiable groan, he threw it against the wall with a satisfying crack and climbed out of the cold, wet bed and set off for his second shower of the night.

"I need to get laid like yesterday." He muttered to himself as he tossed his ruined sheets in the hamper.

* * *

><p>AN: Poor Puck he really does need to get laid! Next pairing: Kurt/Rachel.


	4. Rachel and Kurt

A/N: I promise, this isn't going to be as frightening as you presumed it would be. Read on!

* * *

><p>After Glee club, things started to go downhill. And not that Rachel is pessimistic. Rachel, on the contrary, is 110% optimistic because optimism is supposed to improve your health and improved health mean improved breath support and that means stronger high notes. When it comes to vocal health and cultivation, everything is a worthy sacrifice. But despite her optimism and care for her vocal health, things did start going from bad to worse after Glee.<p>

First off, she'd flattened a tire on her way home as she pulled into the drive way. The culprit was a rather good-sized handful of tacks that had most obviously fallen out of her backpack on the way to school that morning due to the fact that they were sparkly and pink and currently adding a bright, cheerful pop of color to her now useless tire. Despite the frustration of blowing out a perfect suitable tire, Rachel forged on inside to do her homework. Then she found that the assignment she had for Chemistry required her chemistry book, which she'd taken out of her backpack in order to fit her copy of _At This Theater_ in it to show Mr. Schuster that he'd been wrong about what year _Hello, Dolly_ opened. How he thought it opened in 1965 and still called himself a music educator continually baffled her, but being unable to complete her Chemistry packet was just, if not more so, irritating. Not to mention her Dad accidentally shrunk one of her favorite reindeer sweaters in the dryer and she'd gotten a paper cut reorganizing the card catalogue for her in-home library.

All these bad things and minor setbacks seemed to rush into her head as she lay against her orthopedic pillows willing sleep to overcome her tired brain. But all she could think of was Kurt's damn near perfect vocals and choreography to _Kiwi_. For once, she had found no flaws…well, too much investment into the audience's reaction on behalf of the performer, perhaps, but no true flaws. At least no obvious ones. She wracked her brain for the better part of an hour, wondering how she'd manage to slip up against her biggest competition, until she fell into a dull, feverish sleep.

**Rachel jerked up straight and glanced at her surroundings. She was in the choir room, by herself, just sitting in one of the plastic school issued chairs.**

"**Hmm, how strange. My dreams are normally much more…exhilarating." She says aloud, crossing her legs and glancing around to make sure she hadn't missed anything that seemed out of place. She glanced down and saw she was wearing a particularly brilliant outfit. She was wearing a short red plaid skirt and a fluttery black top with plenty of ruffles near the collar. Her black knee highs were pulled taut against her calves and the black Mary Janes shone under the gleam of the florescent lights.**

"**Well at least I'm dressed well." She concludes as she hears the click-clack of a familiar set of shoes echoing in the hall way. A slim shadow fell across the door and none other than Kurt Hummel stepped gingerly across the entry way.**

"**Oh my." Rachel breathed out, at a rare loss for words. Standing before her was indeed Kurt Hummel, but he was dressed exactly like she was. His hair was stylized high and fluff like she had often complimented him on but that was the only aspect of the countertenor's appearance that resembled his sense of style and person. His fluttery black top lay evenly flat against his chest, his red plaid skirt contrasting against his pale white knees. His knee highs were also pulled taut against his thin legs and his Mary Janes were equally shiny.**

"**Rachel, my muse, my inspiration, how are you today? I do hope you are well, better then well even!" Kurt gushes, quickly turning a chair around to face her and settling down on the edge of it, back completely ridged, just as she sits.**

"**I-I'm fine, Kurt. Why are you dressed like that?" She asks quietly. He raises his eyebrows questionably for a second and Rachel prepares herself for a signature Kurt verbal beat-down when…he laughs.**

"**Oh Rachel, you are so funny! Sometimes I forget what charm and wit you possess because I'm just so enamored with the lilt of your voice. I always dress like you. You're an icon, ma'am, an absolutely stunning young ingénue I can only hope to imitate." He gushes. Rachel feels her jaw slacken as Kurt continues on, a slight embarrassed flush painted across his cheeks.**

"**Actually, I was hoping since we have some time before Glee you could…maybe…I mean, if you want to, but you don't have to…singforme." He bounces happily, hands pressed together as though he's praying. Rachel's eyes widen slightly.**

"**You…you want me to sing for you?" She asks wonderingly. Kurt nods his head almost too quickly.**

"**Yes! Yes please, I want to be like you so badly, Rachel. Please, just a short song." He pleads. Rachel blinks in response.**

"**You…you don't want to sing with me?" It's Kurt's turn to blink in response.**

"**Oh…oh Rachel…I don't think I could. Your talent is so superior to what little talent I have gleaned only from studiously basking in your brilliance. I'm not sure I could keep up." Kurt mutters, his eyes averted and his blush deepening. Rachel just stares.**

"**I…I guess I could just sing for you…if that's what you really want. Are you sure? I mean you're a great duet partn-" But Kurt isn't listening anymore. His arms are wrapped tightly around Rachel's shoulders pulling her into an almost cobra-like embrace.**

"**Oh thank you! Thank you Rachel, for gracing me with your talent." He whispers, his voice on the very edge of breaking. After a few awkward seconds, he releases her and she deftly makes her way down to the piano. Brad had appeared seemingly out of nowhere (as he tends to do in real life anyway) and she quietly whispers her song selection and key.**

"**This is a song written for the 1996 film version of the musical **_**Evita**_**, a musical in which I hope to one day perform the title role. It's a song that truly stands as a testament to love and marriage vows, it's rather exquisite." She remarks fondly as Brad gives her the starting pitch. As she opens her mouth to sing, she sees Kurt has his elbows in his lap with both hands propping his head up, a wide, adoring smile lighting up his face.**

"_**Where do we go from here? This isn't where we intended to be. We had it all, you believed in me  
>I believed in you."<strong>_**She closes her eyes and sways slightly, the power of the lyrics and of Kurt's intense gaze moving her in a way she's never felt before. Her voice is even stronger, proud even, as she finally has someone to completely appreciate it.**

_**"Certainties disappear. What do we do for our dream to survive? How do we keep all our passions alive, as we used to do?"**_

**She takes a step forward, hand tentatively reaching out ahead of her. She catches a glance at Kurt, who is still grinning, almost manically wide.**

_**"Deep in my heart I'm concealing, things that I'm longing to say. Scared to confess what I'm feeling, frightened you'll slip away. You must love me. You must love me."**_**As she finishes the first chorus, she twirls on her heel and circles the piano, hand tracing lightly across the shining black instrument as she sings.**

_**"Why are you at my side? How can I be any use to you now? **_

**Stopping, she plants herself firmly in front of the piano, hands grasping the air. **_**"Give me a chance and I'll let you see how nothing has changed." **_**Kurt lets out a small sob, tears freely flowing down his cheeks as Rachel sings the chorus one final time.**

"_**Deep in my heart I'm concealing, things that I'm longing to say. Scared to confess what I'm feeling, frightened you'll slip away. You must love me. You must love me. You must love me."**_** She bows her head at the finish, Kurt's sobs growing louder now that the music has died out.**

"**Oh-oh my God Rachel, that was perfect, so so beautiful. You sounded like an absolute angel and I still have Goosebumps." He cries. He pulls a handkerchief from the pocket of his skirt and blows his nose loudly. Rachel smiles at his appreciation, bowing her head slightly in thanks.**

"**I only wish I was half as talented as you." He says, a dream-like quality to his voice, his eyes still shinning with tears. Rachel walks up to him and places a gentle kiss to his forehead, at which he promptly faints dead away to the floor.**

Rachel wakes with a smile on her face and warm feelings in her heart. As she prepares herself for her morning routine on the elliptical machine, she wonders if she can convince Kurt to sing with her anytime soon.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh my dear, dear readers. What ever made you think you had anything to fear from a Hummelberry fantasy? Honestly, Rachel pinning after Kurt's attention is practically canon and she would never have a sexual fantasy about her compeition/fellow diva. Hope you enjoyed the silly but next chapter, we'll get to some more kinky business.

NEXT CHAPTER: Kurt/Finn. But I love the Furt step-brother relationship, so not very keen on penetration. Finn wouldn't think that way either, me thinks. So I'm thinking Kurt asks like a brat and Finn spanks him. Thoughts? Needs? Complaints? Don't review 'em (if it isn't already written) PM me so we can chat. The last thing I want is to squick you all or the almighty OP out.


	5. Finn and Kurt

**It started just like they always do. Finn's eyes came into focus on the bright neon of what was obviously the strip club he'd always fantasized about when he had those kinds of dreams. It was all Puck's fault. Puck, being the underground sexual genius he is, had snagged them fake ID's plausible enough to get them into the town's only strip club back when they were fifteen and still thought a flash of side-boob was orgasm worthy. They'd only gone a handful of times, especially after making the football team and then joining Glee club but what Finn had seen on the handful of nights he'd gone continually popped up in his dreams.**

**He entered the shoddy, run down brick building that housed "Nine and Fine: A Gentleman's Club" and was immediately greeted with the pounding of techno music. A white lit-up runway style stage encompassed most of the small room. Blue, pink and green lights glowed brightly, flitting erratically over the various performers.**

**"Hey, man, I got us a table." Puck said, suddenly appearing beside him. He gestured to one of the half a dozen or so black round tables surrounding the stage. He gestured to the bartender as they passed, who slid them a couple of beers. Puck nodded and threw down a couple of bills on the bar, ushering Finn to their table.**

**"I know you've been kinda stressed lately, so I forked over some extra cash and got you a surprise." Finn felt himself tense. This was always the part of the dream where the girl he was pinning for came out. It was always either Quinn or Rachel but tonight he wasn't quite sure which. I mean, he was dating Rachel and all but Quinn had worn a really pretty blue dress today that made her eyes sparkle. That and Rachel took his snickers bar before Glee club, claiming it would "damage his vocal chords if he ate it too close to practice", so he was kind of pissed at her for that. In fact, he was so caught up in wondering who it would be he didn't even notice the dancer had already walked off the stage and over to their table. Puck took the opportunity to kick his chair back and prop his feet up on the table, clipping his bottle cap off on the edge of the rickety table.**

**"Alright bro, sit back and enjoy the show. This guy is a headliner from Vegas." He murmured behind a mouthful of Samuel Adams. Finn froze and glanced at his friend with wide, curious eyes.**

**"Dude, did you just say…he?" He asked nervously. Puck studied him for a second before nodding in agreement.**

**"Yep. But he's the best. Just imagine it's Rachel or Quinn or something, isn't that what you already do?" He grinned, taking another healthy swig of his beer. Finn frowned but nodded. What the hell? This was supposed to be his naughty dream right? He didn't like dudes...so maybe it just meant he had to remember not to mix funyons and NOS before he went to bed.**

**"No time to back out now, you son of a bitch. Look." He scooted his chair back and out from the table with his foot, gesturing to something across the room. Finn followed suit and looked to where Puck had pointed, feeling his jaw drop as he did.**

**"Oh-oh…oh no." He whispered. The young man came to a stop in front of them, hands held to his thin, uncovered hips. He was tall with beautiful alabaster skin, wide innocent-looking blue eyes, chest-nut colored wavy hair and wet, red lips. And his costume left absolutely nothing to the imagination. He wore knee high red lace up leather boots and all Finn could think of, to his horror, was smashing a football helmet onto a certain reluctant glee club member's head at his try-out for the football team and telling him _"Dude red's you're color." _In addition to the boots, he wore tight red briefs and a red corset. Finn could practically hear Rachel's _"He wore a corset to second period today." _as he took in the sight before him The dancer rolled his eyes at Finn's obvious hesitation and spoke in a voice Finn new all too well.**

**"Look, I'll make this easy for you, dim and dimmer, who's the guy who ordered the lap dance for his friend who, if I may be so bold as to use a direct quote, 'needs a hard-on like Jesus needed better friends'?" Puck, who was still leaning back in his chair, snorted and threw up a hand. The dancer nodded and looked at Finn.**

**"Guess you're the lucky guy, eh Frankenteen?" Finn's head was spinning in fear as the dancer, who most obviously was the spitting image of his very naïve, very innocent, and very virginal step brother, straddled his lap. He rolled his hips forward, a definite moan falling from his lips as Finn choked back a sob of discomfort. The dancer smirked at the noise, mistaking it for one of pleasure, and placed two delicate hands on Finn's back, leaning forward to nip at his ear.**

**"So you want this fast and dirty or slow and dirty? Either way, we'll be getting a little…messy." He purred into Finn's ear. Finn panicked, wondering how the hell you go about waking yourself up from a sexy nightmare. The sound of Puck's chair hitting the ground with a loud thud brought him out of his frantic contemplation.**

**"Give him the full work up, Porcelain, he fucking needs it." Puck muttered. "I'm getting another beer. Have fun, man." He hollered over his shoulder, leaving Finn and…Porcelain alone. Porcelain grinned and shimmed off Finn's lap. Finn breathed an inward sigh of relief as Porcelain spun around and moved as though he were about to walk away. Almost as suddenly as he'd gotten off Finn's lap, he'd bent so his ass was thrust in his face, hands palming the ground. He bent over completely, hips sliding from side to side, before straightening and grinding his ass down into Finn's lap, hard.**

**"Wake up, wake up, wake up. Dammit." Finn swore as Porcelain's finely manicured nails raked up and down his jean-clad thighs. Porcelain laughed at the reaction, swinging his legs around to straddle the flustered young man once more.**

**"Yeah, I know. It's hard to believe I really am this good, but I promise you, baby, you aren't dreaming up this fine piece of work. Speaking of hard…" Finn groaned in frustration aiming to push the brunette off of him as he began palming at his crotch. Another airy laugh emitted from the unyielding stripper, his beautiful blue eyes sparkling with a familiar intensity.**

**"Don't make this difficult, sweetie. I'm not opposed to tying you up." He giggled as he reached behind his back, presumably tugging at the strings holding the corset together. Finn clamped his eyes shut is disgust. He heard the sound of clothing being shucked before he felt the hand caressing his face. There was the feeling of warm air blowing across his neck and then soft lips pressing gentle, insistent kisses down the column of his neck. He shuddered as he slit his eyes open for a second as the smaller boy sat down across his lap. His momentary glance caught the sight of Porcelain's naked torso, his dusty pink nipples hard and erects, a line of fine light brown hair artfully leading down into his bulging red briefs.**

**Oh dear god, his pseudo-step brother stripper was hard. There had to be a special place in hell for these sorts of dreams. The kisses became more heated until they were less affectionate and more animalistic, ending with Porcelain leaving a rather large bite mark near Finn's Adam's apple. Then he was kissing Finn's face, his long eyelashes brushing against his skin. Every touch was soft, yet heated as Porcelain made his way towards Finn's lips. He pulled back after pressing a teasing kiss to the corner of the taller boy's mouth. He smiled coyly, sliding out of Finn's lap one more time. He slid his hands over his naked thighs and up to the tiny piece of clothing that was keeping him from being completely indecent. One hand pulled down his briefs as the other cupped Finn's neck.**

**"Get ready for me to rock your world…Finn."**

Finn lost it. He felt himself scream as he slammed his eyes shut and kicked out, limbs flailing wildly.

"Finn…Finn. Oh for the love of…Finn, open your eyes!" Porcelain prompted, his voice dripping with a very disconcerting tone of concern.

"No. No, there is no way I want to see my step-brother's dick, dream or not! No way, not happening! Please just put some clothes back on and stop shoving your ass in my face!" He hollered as Porcelain grabbed his wrists and pinned him down to the…bed? Finn opened his eyes slightly, the darkness of the room surprising him. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he realized he was back in his room. His sheets were a sweaty mess and perched on the end of his bed was a very pissed off Kurt Hummel.

"What the hell is your problem, Finn? You wake me up, wailing like a banshee and then you start talking about my dick and me taking my clothes off for you? I thought you were being chopped to pieces by an axe murderer or something! If you're going to be sexually ambiguous, wait to have a prima donna freak-out about it when it's not 3 o'clock in the morning on a school night." He snapped, launching a pillow that Finn must have launched off the bed in his nightmarish fit at his head with surprising strength. He stalked out of the room, leaving Finn sputtering in response.

* * *

><p>I know, surprise Furt sexy nightmare is a surprise. I had a consult with my OP over this one and she gave me this idea to use, which I think is kind of singularly brilliant. I hope you agree.<p>

NEXT UP: (The moment you've all been waiting for) Kurt/Emma! It WILL follow the design laid out by the OP, just so you all know. You can check out the prompt in the first chapter of this if you've some how forgetten it. It's kind of half the reason I wanted to fill this...well that and I love possessive!Blaine more than life itself-SDD


	6. Emma and Kurt

She knew she shouldn't have gone to Glee with Will that day. It seemed every time she watched a performance by the New Directions, something took a turn for the inappropriate. Sure, she adored the drive of the Glee kids almost as much as she loved the man who risked so much to keep the club going. But her adoration for the downtrodden singers and their teacher wasn't enough to completely quell the uncomfortable feeling she got watching Kurt perform.

His performance was truly remarkable…had they been in some seedy little dive on the south side of Los Angeles that prides itself in dancing numbers performed mainly on poles. What possessed Will to put "lust" as an option for their assignment still confused her even after he'd tried to explain it using some metaphor about lady bugs getting more spots as they get older. Did Will think teaching a Glee club was like glorified bug watching of something? Needless to say, it wasn't just the fact that the word "lust" was in the hat; it was Kurt getting that word. Had Puck or Santana or even Rachel gotten it, at the very least, it would have been a comical performance. But with Kurt it had just gotten too…intense.

The way that he flaunted off his body was nothing short of breathtaking, she had to admit. Until this afternoon, Emma had never really seen Kurt as much more than the sweet little boy he had appeared to be in his sophomore and junior years. The same boy who had thrown up on her shoes (That particular moment still ranks in the top five worst moments of her life) and whom she had comforted in a hospital waiting room over his sick father. But the boy-strike that-_man_ she had seen today was nothing but raw sensuality. That, combined with his effeminate features and his oddly masculine physique, surely allowed for vivid sexual fantasies for either gender. She was already dreading the onslaught of counseling sessions the members of New Directions would undoubtedly be scheduling for the rest of the week. As she made her way back to her office that afternoon, she pulled out her kitten themed day planner to clear her calendar for at least the next few days. Once, there she settled in her desk, stifling a yawn as she leaned back in her chair.

She decided now would be the perfect time to go ahead and pull the pamphlets she'd need for the Glee kids. Carefully she rifled through the seemingly endless stack, pulling out titles like _I Woke up with a Wet Bed-What Do I Do?_, _Riding Rainbows: I Think I Might Be Gay!_, _The Down-Low on 'Down There'_ and the perpetual guidance counselor favorite _But that's not supposed to go in there, is it? An informative guide to the world of homosexuality. _She tucked her sizeable stack of pamphlets into her topmost desk drawer, checked her e-mail, ordered a new Wok off of Amazon (She loved the stability it provided in the fact that it needed a good through cleaning after every use) and read a few chapters out of the latest James Patterson novel before realizing she still had a half-hour until Will would be finished sorting through the sheet music and swing by to pick her up for their date. With a sigh, she rested her head against her desk, arms folded gingerly underneath her. Maybe she could take a quick nap and she'd be able to stay awake for the whole movie tonight.

**It seemed like only a few minutes had passed when she was being tapped awake by a gentle, insistent hand. **

"**Oh…oh my, I'm sorry, Will. I must have dozed off for a bit." She sighed, picking her head up and taking the soft, firm hand in her own. A light lilt of a laugh that was entirely unlike the deep, throaty laughter she'd come to know as Will's greeter her words. She opened her eyes to see a very dark-eyed, very shirtless Kurt Hummel standing before her. She gaped as she took in his brilliantly pale skin and marveled silently at how toned the young man was. A fine trail of light brown hair led suggestively down into his altogether too-tight dark blue jeans and his small, dusty pink nipples were raised to hardness in the chill of the room. Her mouth felt very dry as he grinned down at her and tucked a fallen strand of hair behind her ear.**

"**I…I-I don't understand. What are you doing her like…um-well like…that!" She yelped, her face flushing bright red. Despite her obvious embarrassment, she couldn't find the will power to look away from the tantalizing vision in front of her. Kurt just smiled at his flustered counselor and gently took her hand in his and led her out the door. And there, just outside of her door, was a small table covered in white linen. On the table was a white bowl filled to the brim with grapes and the neat little box of anti-bacterial wipes she kept tucked into her desk at all times. With another award-winning smile that showed all of his dazzlingly white teeth, Kurt set her down in one of the two white folding chairs surrounding the little table before settling down in the one across from it. **

**Without saying a word, the attractive brunette plucked a wipe from the box and began cleaning off one of the grapes…without gloves. Once he'd worked the wipe over the grape three or four times, he leaned forward in his chair and placed the grape against Emma's lips. Emma accepted the grape, despite his lack of hand protection, an anxious, rebellious feeling coiling in the pit of her stomach. Despite the horribly filthy exchange, the fact that she knew it was Kurt's bare skin against the flesh of the fruit that was now inside her mouth made her feel warm all over. It felt so good, she was able to ignore the oddness and downright scandalous nature of the situation for a few more grapes. After the fifth or sixth grape, Kurt set down his wipe and plucked a new one from the box. He smiled and offered the wipe to Emma, causing the breath to leave her lungs.**

"**Oh…oh my." Emma tittered, feeling light-headed as she accepted the wipe and fervently set to work polishing a rather plump grape from the depths of the bowl. When she finished, she quickly leaned over the table and pressed the grape to the singer's wet lips, shivering as he took it from her fingers with his teeth. She watched his jaw muscles work, admiring the curve of his neck and the brightness of his eyes as he finally spoke.**

"**Emma…Emma, are you okay?"**

Emma woke with a start to a curious Will Schuster gently rubbing her back. She smiled up at him and lifted her head of the desk.

"Oh, sorry Will. I must've fallen asleep." She murmured, straitening up and brushing off her cardigan. She grabbed her coat and purse and Will linked their arms together as he led her out of the school and to the parking lot.

"You looked pretty happy for just a quick nap. Were you having nice dream or something?" He asked lightly. Emma shot him a wistful look for a moment before staring pointedly off into the distance.

"The best."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you all enjoyed that much anticipated fantasy. It was a hilarious write, let me tell you.

NEXT: Lauren AND Tina. No / between the two ladies but I do believe the two have a certain flair that would lead them to enjoy watching some boy on boy action. That and the build up to the real live Klaine smut is killing me. I'm way too excited to get to it, so I needed a porny pitstop, so to speak. I hope you all are still enjoying this fill and thanks for sticking with me through it. Your reviews are my anti-drug, no lie, and I love the positive feedback! I've still got a few more chapters for you all and I promise there will be a lot more hotness (and hilarity) coming your way! Hugs and butterfly kisses.-SDD


	7. Tina, Zizes and Kurt and Blaine

A/N: So I feel kind of bad it took so long to get this chapter out but I hope it was worth the wait. For my Klaine-shippers, here is the first of the three Klaine scenes (two fantasies and the story's only real sex scene) I've planned. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Their friendship had started unconventionally, to say the least. Or rather, in hindsight, maybe it was the way most friendships should start.<p>

"Hey Tina. You and I both have smoking hot boyfriends, we dress like the undead and I'm pretty sure we both have a deep seated love for all things unnatural…we should be friends." Lauren stated, falling into step beside her on her way out to the parking lot. Tina glanced at the other girl, a smile spreading on her face.

"I can work with that. What do you think about _True Blood_?"

Needless to say, their friendship flourished and nearly three weeks later, the night after Kurt's performance in Glee club, Tina got a call from Lauren just as she was brushing her hair out for bed.

"Hey Zizes, what's up?" She questioned, idly picking at the chipped maroon polish on her index finger.

"More like what's gone down. I know you were thinking it too. That performance today..." Tina immediately stilled, her lips curling in a knowing smile.

"Oh I _know_. When did Kurt get so…hot?" On the other end of the phone, Lauren snorted.

"Hell if I know, but now I can't stop picturing him and that hobbity little boyfriend of his getting it on." Tina gasped in response, her chest tightening.

"Oh my god…that would be so. freaking. hot."

"I know right? Bet you anything Mr. McDapper tops. Anything." Lauren stated matter of factly.

"No argument here. And I can totally see Kurt bottoming, all desperate and needy."

"Totally. The way that boy wears his jeans practically begs for someone to fuck him. "

The conversation gets graphic and Tina starts to feel a nagging sense of guilt. Though Kurt's performance was just too tantalizing to _not_ fantasize about and she manages to squish it down by telling herself that men objectify woman all the time therefore turnabout's fair play. The girls talk for a good twenty minutes more before she bids Lauren goodnight and crawls into bed.

**It didn't take her very long to realize she was in Kurt's bedroom. She'd spent enough time practicing their Single Ladies dance and making fashion flip books out of old Vogue's in there to know. But what was different was the noises coming from the bed. On the bed, lying side by side, were Kurt and Blaine, mouths pressed together in a tender kiss. Tina watched transfigured as Blaine gently cupped Kurt's cheek and deepened the kiss, eliciting a high breathy moan from the other boy.**

"**Holy shit!" Lauren piped up from beside her. Tina glanced at the other girl, who wore the same excited expression. If Kurt and Blaine could hear them, they didn't acknowledge it as Blaine swung his leg over Kurt's hip to straddle him, all the while never breaking their kiss. His hands stroked up and down Kurt's sides reverently, tracing the curves of his body with his fingertips. With a sweet little noise of separation, Blaine rested back on Kurt's thighs. He brought his hand up to stroke Kurt's cheek again, gently tucking a fallen strand of hair behind his boyfriend's ear**

"**God you're gorgeous." Blaine breathed his voice dark and lush. Time stood still as the two simply stared at each other, Kurt's light blue eyes and Blaine's dark brown eyes connecting in a way only two people very much in love could. For the briefest of moments, Tina considers leaving as they are obviously intruding upon something special. Just as she makes a motion to Zizes and jerks her thumb towards the door, Kurt surges up to capture Blaine's lips in his own, dragging the dark haired boy down on top of him again. Zizes gives her a look like 'You really wanna miss out on this?' and Tina settles back a whole lot less guilty to watch the two boys make out.**

**Kurt licks his way into Blaine's mouth, worrying the bottom of his lips between his teeth. Blaine moans and fists a hand in Kurt's shirt, deftly popping open the buttons. He pulls back and begins to focus on the pale skin each undone button reveals more and more of Kurt's pale torso. Tina is shocked to find Kurt far more chiseled than she remembered from the time she'd accidentally walked in on him in a dressing room with his shirt off. He doesn't exactly have a six pack, but his stomach is tight, the outline of his ribs visible. More or less he's thin rather than muscular. With a blinding smile, Blaine leans down to press hot, open mouthed kisses down Kurt's chest, chuckling as Kurt arches slightly into the contact. Soon enough, they both manage to work Kurt's shirt off his thin shoulders and Blaine carelessly strips his own sweater off before moving back down on top of Kurt. Blaine's fingers curl around Kurt's hips as he thrusts their lower halves together, causing them both to moan loudly. **

"**Oh my god, that's **_**hot**_**." Zizes whispers frantically, her face flushing slightly as she looks on. By now, both boys are hard and panting, sweat starting to glisten on their bare chests as they press themselves together for another feverish kiss. Kurt pulls away and practically tears the button of Blaine's jeans as he yanks them down. Blaine laughs again, shimming out of his boxers once he sees Kurt's hungry expression.**

"**Eager as always, love." Blaine teases as his erection springs free. Tina and Lauren both exchange a look. Blaine is **_**hung**_**. As they look back, Kurt raises an eyebrow at Blaine, who immediately is cowed.**

"**You want me to suck your dick or not, Anderson?" He questions as he wraps his slim fingers around Blaine's length and gives his cock a few perfunctory strokes. Lauren snorts as she attempts to hold back her bark of a laugh at the expression of absolute horror on Blaine's face at the thought of Kurt leaving him erm-high and dry. Blaine nods fiercely as he leans down to press quick imploring kisses all over Kurt's face. Kurt giggles, Blaine's cock still heavy and hard in his hand as he bats away the onslaught.**

"**Knock it off, we already cuddled and I'm horny as fuck." Kurt mumbles a small smile gracing his face as he bends down and kisses the head of Blaine's cock. With a quick swipe of his tongue, Kurt wraps his mouth around Blaine's cock, hand jerking off lazily at the base. Blaine settles back, hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets.**

"**Oh…oh Kurt, your mouth is so perfect. You're such a good boy, taking in all of me like that. Such a perfect little cocksucker." Kurt visibly shivers at the filthy compliment, bobbing his head up and down the base of Blaine's cock. **

"**God I so wish I was gay right now." Tina groans, slipping her hand up her skirt with absolutely no shame. Zizes nods dumbly, her mouth hanging open as Kurt sinks his mouth even deeper as Blaine continues his commentary.**

"**I'm gonna come down that pretty little throat of yours, baby. God, you drive me crazy, oh…right. There. Amazing. Oh-oh Lord…and….and once I do, I'm gonna open you up for me, fast and rough like you like it-FUCK-and then I'm gonna-oh, **_**oh Kurt**_**…pound that sweet little ass of yours so…so…h-hard." Blaine squeezes his eyes shut and yelps as his hips jerk forward. Kurt swallows ("**_**Fuck**_** he swallows?" Tina hisses to Lauren.), eyes closed as if relishing the sensation as Blaine's seed slips down his throat. With a lewd pop, Kurt pulls off, gingerly wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Blaine groans at the sight, pressing his lips against Kurt's in another frantic kiss. **

**He snakes a hand between their bodies to palm Kurt through his jeans. Kurt moans and bucks into the touch, fingers digging into Blaine's shoulders to anchor him. With some minor maneuvering, the two manage to get Kurt's tight jeans and boxers off to reveal his slender albeit nicely-sized cock. Blaine grins and leans down to nip at the long column of Kurt's flushed neck.**

"**Mmm, you want me to finger you, precious?" Blaine asks gently, his fingers slipping between Kurt's cheeks to stroke ever so softly at his entrance. Kurt gasps and nods fervently, nearly head-butting Blaine in his compliance. Tina pumps a fist into the air in triumph.**

"**Told you. Needy and desperate Kurt for the win." She whispers conspiratorially to Zizes. Lauren puts a finger to her lips and shakes her head. Tina acquiesces and leans back once more to watch the show. Blaine gropes around the nightstand for a moment before crowing in triumphant as he pulls out a half empty bottle of lube. Kurt watches Blaine carefully coat his fingers in lube and can't help remarking they need to restock soon. Blaine laughs again, low and deep.**

"**We gotta stop fucking like rabbits, huh sweetheart?" Kurt snorts, presumably at the vulgarity, but is soon moaning as Blaine traces the outer rim of his quivering hole. Blaine's slightly callused finger is slick but with enough drag that each movement sends Kurt thrashing, his head lolling back of its own accord against the pillows. Blaine circles his rim a few more times before dipping his finger in and relishing the tightness of Kurt clenching around the intrusion. Blaine pats his thigh soothingly as he pushes in deeper. Kurt's legs fall apart even wider, impossible wide, just as Blaine's finger is sheathed up to the knuckle.**

"**God, Blaine. Please I need more. **_**Please**_**." Kurt whimpers as Blaine gently slides in and out at a tantalizingly slow pace. Blaine nods again, eyebrows furrowed together in a look of intense concentration. He slides a second finger in with little effort, thrusting both digits in as deep as he can and he keeps them there a moment, kissing Kurt sweetly on the lips as though he just**_** has**_** to. He pulls away, a satisfied smile stretched wide across his face, and begins to thrust his fingers in and out at a relentless pace. Kurt arches off the bed with a high clear noise, face contorted in a hazy look of pure pleasure. Blaine slips a third finger in and the girls both realize that the preparation is almost over as Blaine slows his fingers before pulling them out with a sick little squelch. **

**Blaine wordlessly aligns his cock with Kurt's entrance, gripping Kurt's hips as he pushes the leaking head against the rim. Kurt's eyes flutter open for moment and his bites his lip and nods permission for Blaine to continue. Carefully, Blaine pushes his cock inside, sinking into Kurt's tight warmth until his hips are resting against his boyfriend's. Kurt's hand finds Blaine's, his fingers trembling as they link their hands together. The two boys are as close as they can possibly get, bodily, and it's clear they are nearly there emotionally as Blaine leans down and gently kisses Kurt. Just a soft, chaste kiss that seems entirely out of place in such a moment of passion and yet so very much necessary for the two boys. Tina can't help but let out a loud sigh of contentment, to which Lauren throws a panicked glare. But the boys either ignore it or really can't hear as Blaine begins to pull out, his hand falling away from Kurt's and returning to grip his hips. **

**He pulls out slowly until just the head of his cock is pressed up inside the rim before gliding back just as deeply, causing Kurt to moan loudly. Blaine's pacing is brutal, right from the start. Soon he is thrusting in and out wildly, fingernails digging into Kurt's hips in a way that is sure to leave bruises. After one particularly deep thrust, Blaine leans down again to lick a stripe up Kurt's exposed collarbone before biting down on his neck. Kurt's cries out, his hands flying up to bury themselves in Blaine's mess of curls. Blaine slams in and out of his hole as he continues to bite the mark into Kurt's neck. After a few haphazard thrust, he pulls away, three fingers brushing over the slick red mark that stands out like a beacon on Kurt's milky white skin. **

"**You're all mine and now **_**everyone**_** is gonna see." He growls as he slams his cock ruthlessly against a spot inside Kurt that has him positively wailing at the contact. Blaine groans at the noise and thrusts in the same direction again, earning him another high pitched yelp from Kurt. And Kurt is absolutely wrecked right now, a sweaty, flushed mess of a thing panting with need as his boyfriend repeatedly slams against his prostate.**

"**Not gonna cover it up with any of those scarves either." Blaine murmurs as his hands move from their resting place on Kurt's hips to tweak and tease his nipples to hardness. **

"**You're gonna show it off, let **_**everyone**_** see what a good little boy you are for me. How you let me do anything to you and your beautiful body. And you'll know it when you look in the mirror when you get ready in the morning and when you brush your teeth at night. You belong to **_**me**_**." And with that, Kurt is coming between them, ropes of the sticky substance coating both their chests as Blaine stutters inside him. His eyes are shut tightly even as he falls limp against the pillows. As though given a shot of adrenaline by Kurt's sudden orgasm, Blaine thrusts in deeply a few more times before he starts shaking, his cock shooting its load deep inside Kurt's little hole. They stay that way a few moments, the picture of debauchery, before Blaine slowly pulls out. As though to apologize, he kisses over the now purpling mark on Kurt's neck before grabbing a towel off the bedroom floor to wipe them down with. As Kurt opens his eyes and comes back to his own, he leans up to kiss Blaine deeply.**

"**I can't wait to show this off tomorrow in glee." He murmurs in Blaine's ear just loudly enough so the girls can hear, the tips of his fingers brushing over the mark on his neck.**

Tina wakes with a jolt, eyes darting around her room in a mix of confusion and relief. While that dream had been completely hot and more exciting than any of her previous sex dreams, she was still glad she hadn't really been there to watch her two friends have sex. A burst of "Written in the Stars" chimed away from her phone, pulling her out of her post-sex dream haze as she grabbed it off the charger on her nightstand.

Zizes:

_Tots just had a wicked sexy dream about K+B. We gotta talk about hot guys more often before we go to sleep. _

Tina found herself unable to stop smiling for the rest of the morning.

* * *

><p>AN: And there we have it. I thought I'd get this in before I move in tomorrow to my new dorm. Excitement! And, hopefully, it also means more time to write more scenes in my glorious three hour schedual gap. XD Next part is a scene I've kinda fallen in love with. Sam, Mercedes, Quinn, Artie and Mike all go to Emma to get counseling for their Kurt-related sex dreams. This can only lead to gobs of shocked/horrifed silent Emma and embarressed beyond belief ND kids. In other words...

NEXT: Sam, Mercedes, Quinn, Artie and Mike talk feelings with Emma.

Then after that we have three more chapters. If you're one of my Klaine shippers, now would be the time to update alert this story, just saying. Because I couldn't, in good conscience, write this without a Klaine fantasy. Why waste a perfectly good opportunity for hotness, am I right? Reviews are love and I need lots of loving from my readers. The more reviews, the more likely you are to get longer, faster updates. I'm fickle like that.-SDD


	8. Emma counsels Sam, Mercedes and Artie

Much like Emma had predicted the members of New Directions began scheduling their counseling sessions the following morning. Which was why, less than twenty-four hours after Kurt's performance, she had a very jittery Sam Evans seated in her office. She considered the blonde haired boy for a moment, taking in the blood-shot eyes and the fact that his fingers kept curling and uncurling around the arms of the chair. She cleared her throat delicately to get his attention, nearly letting out an embarrassing squeak when his eyes quickly focused on her intensely.

"So...so now, Sam. What seems to be the problem? School troubles, girl issues, family problems?" Emma trailed off, carefully avoiding the subject they both knew Sam wanted to talk about with all the practiced experience of a well-intentioned but clearly uncomfortable school guidance counselor. Sam shifted uncomfortably, licking his dry lips and flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"Well, not...not exactly any of those. It's just...Glee club..." The tips of the boys ears were faintly red as he ducked his head down before he could complete the sentence. Emma pursed her lips and denied herself the urge to call Will and make him clean up his own damn mess before pressing the issue.

"What about Glee Club, Sam? It's clear that something has made you feel...uncomfortable?" That intense gaze was focused on her again as Sam mulled over her question.

"Well it's more like confused actually..." He murmured. Emma cheered mentally, quickly snagging _Riding Rainbows: I Think I Might Be Gay!_ and _But that's not supposed to go in there, is it? An informative guide to the world of homosexuality _from her topmost desk drawer and held them out to Sam with a knowing smile. Sam peered at the pamphlet's warily, his eyes growing wide as he read the titles.

"Oh no. No, no, no. I'm not...I'm not _gay_ Ms. Pillsbury. It's just...I kinda had a dream last night about...um, someone I wouldn't normally dream about." Sam buried his bright red face in his hands for a moment as Emma braced herself for the worst.

"What...um, what kind of dream, Sam? Maybe you could tell me some of it? Or at least who was in it?" She can already feel her hands sweating in nervous anticipation as Sam nods definitively.

"Yeah well...it was...itwasaboutKurt." He blurts out. Emma cocked her head to the side as if she hadn't already known his troubles.

"Kurt? Well that doesn't sound bad at all. The two of you are friends after all..." Sam's pained expression was endearing.

"Yeah Kurt's a great friend but it...it wasn't exactly a friendly kind of dream." He explained, his face growing even darker as he continued.

"It's...kind of embarrassing." Emma tried her best to smile, hoping it came of sincere and not at all terrified like she was really feeling.

"Well, that's what I'm hear for, Sam. I'm here to help you through this. This will be hard but I think we can get through this together. Don't you think?" Damn her therapist. Damn Will Shuester. Damn Kurt Hummel for not realizing what a mess he'd created. Sam smiled slightly.

"Yes...I think we can." Emma dumbly shook her head, adjusting a few of the items on her desk before continuing, avoiding the young man's eyes at all costs.

"So...so what h-happened in your...your not-friendly dream?" Sam shifted again, leaning forward in his seat.

"Well, um, have you seen Star Wars?" Emma raised her eyebrow but nodded.

"Um, yes. But only the original three." Sam nodded, waving a hand in dismissal.

"That's okay. That's all you need anyway. But yeah so in Return of the Jedi, you know how Leia and Chewbacca get captured trying to free Han from the clutches of space mobster Jabba the Hut?" Emma nods and gestures for him to go on, more confused than ever.

"So yeah, they get captured and Jabba kinda makes Leia his slave and puts her in that gold bikini?" Emma pales. Oh.

"I...I remember." Sam nods and leans back.

"'Master.'" And Emma couldn't contain it anymore. With a small, choked off noise of pain, her head hits the desk. Raising a shaking finger, she points to the door of her office.

"Sam, give me...give me a minute, okay? I have a phone call I have to make." She murmured into the wood of the desk as Sam scrambled to give her privacy, the door shutting with a soft click behind him.

The next day, after forcing Will to talk to Sam about his...issues (under her supervision to prevent further damage to the poor boy's psyche), Emma felt like she could handle anything the rest of the Glee kids could dish out. Surely there was nothing worse than listening to Sam admit to dirty talking his fantasied Kurt into "taking his lightsaber." No antibacterial cleaner couldn't clean deep enough to remove _that_ particular stain from her life.

And yet, here she was on day two of the counseling marathon the latest Glee assignment has spawned. Today she'd scheduled Mercedes, Artie, Quinn and Mike all in fifteen minute blocks back to back. Not only did it prevent the Glee kids from divulging too much but it also tailor-made an excuse for her to gently shove them out the door after their allotted fifteen minutes.

"Hi Ms. Pillsbury, it's good to see you." Mercedes said, warmly waving at her as she walked through the doorway. Emma smiled back and motioned for the diva to take a seat in front of her.

"It's good to see you too, Mercedes. So what's on today's agenda?" Emma grabbed a pencil and absently pretended she was going to take some notes to avoid having to look at the embarrassed look on Mercedes face. But Mercedes didn't seem at all embarrassed, pleasant and reversed, but not embarrassed. She heard her shrug noncommittally.

"Oh, not much. You know just...having sex dreams about my best friend...again." The pencil in Emma's grasp broke beneath the sudden pressure.

"I...I...Mercedes!" Emma gasped. The girl shrugged again. Leave it to Mercedes not to beat around the bush.

"Well Ms. Pillsbury, I know this kind of stuff makes you uncomfortable. Honestly, it makes me uncomfortable too, but it happened and now I've got to deal with it, right?" The girl smiled at Emma and, despite her boldness, Emma could see the nerves cracking through her confident facade.

"Well, um, I suppose so. Wait again?" Mercedes shrugged.

"Well last year I kind of had a crush on Kurt before he came out. But I think it was more because he was my best friend and everyone else seemed to be getting boyfriends at the time...I dunno, it was kind of weird." Emma nodded, remembering the car wash fiasco all too well. To this day, she'd never seen so much broken glass or heard such piercing shrieks as those she'd heard from the very distraught Kurt Hummel that day.

"So you've thought about him in a way that wasn't...purely, um-platonic before?"

Mercedes nodded slowly before answering.

"Sort of. I mean I'd always just thought about us hanging out, maybe kissing a little. It seems like forever ago..." She trailed off and Emma couldn't help but smile. She too remembered how high school seemed to last forever while you were there struggling through break-ups, bad teeth and pop quizzes. She leaned forward and brushed the pencil splitters off her desk casually.

"So, so you had another dream about...about Kurt then?" Mercedes nodded in affirmation, a small smile creeping across her features.

"I know it's bad, but who could honestly help it with him acting the way he did yesterday? That hair? Those pants? Or _sweet Lord_ those _abs_? Baby boy's all grown up now." She noted, clicking her tongue in approval. Emma caught the noise of anxiety this time before she could vocalize it as Mercedes continued her commentary.

"I mean granted when we're talking about shopping or award shows or anything else, I know 'This is Kurt, my best friend. Capital G gay' you know? But when he was singing yesterday, well it was hard to ignore the appeal. It's like he just becomes this different person sometimes when he performs. He's more...confident maybe?" Mercedes sighed dreamily. Emma nodded shakily, glancing eagerly at the clock. Only six more minutes. Time to kill some time.

"So watching Kurt perform makes you think of him differently...or rather give him a new persona altogether?" This was the perfect sort of question to finish off the rest of the session. It was as deep as the answerer wanted it to be and knowing Mercedes, she'd have a lot to say. Wrong. She was so wrong.

"Well kind of. But don't you think it's like watching different person too? It's like 'hello incredibly sexy boy I don't know. Yes, PLEASE take off your shirt and serenade me, mmmhmm.'" Mercedes trails off, her eyes going slightly glassy for a moment before they both jump at the knock at the door.

"Artie, you're early!" Emma practically cheers as the wheel-chaired boy sheepishly wheels in. Mercedes looks at Artie and smiles, patting him on the shoulder before getting up and leaving.

"Thanks for listening, Ms. Pillsbury. I always feel comfortable talking to you." She chirps happily before starting down the hallway. Well that makes one of us, Emma thinks to herself as Artie locks his chair in place.

"So what can I do for you today, Artie." Artie smiles, a forced, unnatural picture of a real one.

"Well, I think I might have a chemical imbalance, Ms. Pillsbury." Emma cocks an eyebrow at him. Well then...

"Go on..." She prompts, eagerly hoping for another session in which she can debase all of the handicapped boy's arguments with basic medical knowledge and treacly condolences. Artie pushes his glasses up out of force of habit before peering at her with interest.

"I used to dream about making out with Brittney and walking, you know, things that make me happy." Emma pales.

"And now?"

"The only picture I keep getting in my head is making out with _Kurt_. But I figure it's probably just a phase and I'm there is some sort of medication I can take for it, right? And, I mean if you close your eyes, he kinda _sounds_ like a girl... "

And thus begins the longest (and most disturbing) conversation about sleeping pills and gender-bending Emma has ever embarked on, culminating in her sending Artie with a note down to Will. She'd sealed the note (Here's another one. If you ever do this to me again, I'm transferring to Crawford Country Day.) and sighed. The day kept getting longer and longer. Two hours later, after copping with Quinn's domination scenario and Mike's minor panic attack related to his...size related dream, Emma sent Mike out of her office with a stack of pamphlets. With an exasperated noise, she collapsed on her desk. Thank god the worst was finally over.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow I am sorry that took forever. I had a hard time writing this and eventually kind of flaked on Quinn and Mike's dreams. Sorry bout that. But I promise, the next chapter will be more than worth this chapter's awkwardness.

NEXT CHAPTER: Kurt/Blaine (Fantasy) I've had this one brewing for a while and I know my dear OP is especially going to enjoy it. I've been particularity inspired by the housewife fills on the meme lately, let's just say that. ;)

And then, after that, we just have two more chapters! This has become a massive thing and I am beyond grateful for all the kind reviews. Feel free to leave some more. Until we meet again.-SDD


	9. Blaine and Kurt Fantasy

Holy moley, Batman, I, like, UPDATED? I could go ahead an apoligize forever, but let's raincheck it. I'm exhausted between trying to get this out before the epicness that 3x05 promises to be for all us Klainers, my Glee Project audition on Thursday (o.o - me right now) and still going to all my college classes. My life is crazy right now. So what better way to celebrate my crazy then with some porn, yes? This fill will be finished, I assure you, don't loose faith in me, readers!

Warnings for this chapter: Spanking, sexytimes, slight D/s (there is mentioning of a safe word), fingering...this is the kinky Klaine chapter you've been dying for.-SDD

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Blaine saw Mike leave Ms. Pillsbury's office, pamphlet in hand and faint blush staining his cheeks, that Blaine began to realize something very odd was gripping the Glee club.<p>

"Hey Mike, what's up?" Blaine asked, charming smile steeling over his face as he clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder in greeting. The usually calm Asian boy nearly jumped out of his skin at the contact before relaxing when he saw who it was.

"Oh, nothing, not much. You?" He stuttered, a small, unconvincing smile straining across his features. Blaine frowned slightly, his eyed darting down to read the pamphlet in Mike's hand before the other boy tucked it into his back pocket.

"Just on my way to see Kurt before fifth period. I feel like I haven't seen him all day and it's kind of driving me crazy." He laughed, ignoring the sickly pallor that attached itself to the taller boy's features at the mention of his significant other's name. "I bet you get days like that with Tina all the time, huh dude?" Mike nodded curtly.

"Uh yeah...yeah sure Oh, this is my hall. Catch you later, B!" He hollered, disappearing down a hall that contained all of the freshman science and history classes.

Huh. That was weird. Blaine thought to himself as he made his way towards the non-descriptive row of lockers in front of the senior English hallway. Maybe a few flirty comments and pointed arm brushes with Kurt could make him forget all the weirdness he'd witnessed from his new glee club members in the last few days.

First Santana had asked him if it'd be cool if she and Brittney "borrowed" Kurt for the weekend to "play" with. And he didn't put all of that in quotations, she had and she'd also shot him pout and a wink as she sauntered off when he'd told her no. He made a point to ignore her when she offered to let him play too. Then there was that little exchange with Rachel telling him not to let Kurt get too worked up over this week's competitive solo and she'd help him whenever he had the free time. That wouldn't have been weird had she not told him so in a far off dreamy voice and then muttered something about finally having someone to "mentor." Rachel mentoring Kurt in anything was enough to send him into hysterical fits of laughter. And then of course there had been that little exchange with Finn yesterday when he'd gone over to the Hummel-Hudson residence to spend time with Kurt.

_He knocked on the door lightly before remembering Carol's 'you are always welcome in our home policy' and he turned the knob._

"_Kurt?" He called, entering the foyer and heading into the kitchen. There was no sign of Kurt but Finn was perched on the couch in the living room with an enormous bowl of coco puffs and his eyes fixated on whatever reality show was flashing across the television. "Hey Finn. You seen Kurt?" he asked happily. Finn's head shot around to look at him and his eyes widened._

"_I...uh-uh...not since...um, not since last night, I guess. I mean! I mean not since dinner last night not like, you know, last night in bed or anything like that. Not like I'd ever want that he'd my step brother and I'm totally not gay at all or um, anything. I-I...I like boobs." he sputtered. Blaine cocked his head to the side and nodded stiffly._

"_I...that's great, Finn. I'm glad? Well I'm just gonna go wait for him upstairs. You can, um, tell him so, I guess." And with that he fled the room._

"Hey you, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Kurt called out cheerfully from his locker as he watched Blaine approach. Blaine smiled at him as he leaned into he lockers next to Kurt's as Kurt applied more hairspray and blotted his face with those odd powdery wipes. Blaine took Kurt's distraction as an excuse to appreciate his boyfriend's fashion choices of the day. Today, Kurt wore a pair of off-white and brown lace up oxfords that matched perfectly with his cream colored off the shoulder sweater. The sleeves were wide and hit at his elbows, a perfect contrast to his muscled forearms. A pair of neatly tailored brown slacks and a wide brown belt that pulled the sweater snugly to Kurt's thin frame completed the outfit. Blaine was practically drooling by the time Kurt glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, clearly expecting an answer to his question from before.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to see your beautiful face before class." Kurt shot him his usual flawless smile as he tucked the little packet of wipes into the black and white houndstooth 'beauty product' bag he kept in his locker.

"Hey Blaine...we need to talk." he said suddenly, eyes flashing with apprehension. Blaine immediately felt his stomach drop out and his heart speed up in a panic before Kurt could calm him. "No. Not like that, I promise it's nothing bad. I just...can I ask you something?" Kurt told him gently, patting his arm affectionately. Blaine relaxed and smiled wearily.

"Of course you can, sweetheart." Kurt flushed slightly at the endearment, glancing around to see if they were getting more hateful looks than usual. Regardless of how low they kept the PDA during school hours, it seemed people were still apt to send them disapproving looks. They were constantly under scrutiny. Whether they held hands in a crowded hallway for a moment or two or they were huddled together in the parking lot after school talking about their day, someone always managed to shoot them a look or call them a name that soured the moment. But they still kept their hopes up that one day they'd be able to show as much affection as they wanted without being ridiculed. Kurt was staring at him, mouth curved up in a slight smile as he took in Blaine's thoughtful look.

"Have you been noticing anything odd lately between the kids in Glee club and me? I mean, I understand that some of the guys like to keep their distance or whatever, but the way Puck practically screeched at me yesterday when I went to sit by him in European History. I've never heard him make that kind of sound, it was practically loud enough to wake the dead." Kurt gave him a sort-of sad, pained smile which caused Blaine to frown.

"Oh. Well yes, I suppose I have noticed everyone might be a little off lately. Maybe it's the weather?" He offered gesturing to the window and the dark gray clouds that hung low in the sky outside the school. Kurt tossed his head side to side in consideration before closing grabbing his notebook and books for his next class and shutting the locker with a soft click. Kurt pressed his back into the locker and turned his gaze on Blaine, his bright, blue eyes absolutely stunning even under the harsh glare of the florescent lights buzzing over head.

"I seriously doubt that, Blaine. Next option." Kurt replied, flicking his wrist as if to banish away Blaine's half-hearted excuse. Blaine thought for a moment before deciding to throw everything and go for bold.

"Maybe you're turning them all on with that off the shoulder sweater of yours." he whispered, brushing his fingers over Kurt's delightfully bare shoulder. To Blaine surprise, Kurt shivered and smiled at him sheepishly.

"You like it? I remember you telling me how much you liked the green and black cowl necked one I got last month. Thought you'd like this one too." Kurt said, winking at him. Blaine felt his mouth drop open slightly as Kurt stood up and pulled his arm lightly to allow Blaine to fall in step with him as they walked down the crowded hallway together.

"You seriously bought this with me in mind and wait until _now _to tell me? Tease." Blaine scoffs quietly, being carefully to keep his voice low. Kurt chuckles and presses his hips into Blaine's side briefly.

"Oh absolutely. I'll anxiously await a proper chastisement later, Mr. Anderson." Blaine raised an eyebrow as Kurt wiggled his fingers in a wave goodbye as he slipped into his fifth period class. Blaine couldn't help but notice the exaggerated hip sway as he crossed the threshold of the classroom that was undoubtedly meant to torture him.

Blaine walked to his next class in a fog with his thoughts completely captivated by his boyfriend's coy attitude and the wonderful realm of possibilities the current "challenge" offered him. He strode into class and grinned once he saw the projector down and the lights already half-off. Thank goodness for Ms. Sanders inability to teach through any resource but film. As she cued up the days cinematic babysitter, Blaine allowed himself to drift into the world of possibilities he'd just been presented with...

**Kurt is splayed out on his bed, the new navy sheets he'd bought just for such a rainy day providing an exquisite contrast to all that beautiful pale skin. Kurt reclines on his elbows, a knowing smile on his face, completely naked save for a tight pair of white briefs. Kurt dips his thumbs below the waist band for a second, pouting at Blaine.**

"**What's all this?" he manages as he strides over to the bed and sits down beside Kurt, who is still pouting at him. "What's the matter, baby?" he coos, palming Kurt's impressive erection and smiling at him indulgently. Kurt moans and arches up into the touch until Blaine withdraws his hand. Kurt lets out a sigh at the loss and drops his head back on the pillows.**

"**Want you to touch me." he grumbles miserably. Blaine chuckles and pinches at the waist band of Kurt's underwear, pulling the fabric up and away from his crotch. Blaine stares down at Kurt's flushed cock, ignoring the whine of displeasure from his boy.**

"**Hush, sweetie. I just want to see that pretty little cock. You're such a good boy, so hard and wet for me and I didn't even have to lift a finger." he praises allowing the elastic to slap back into place and reveling in the sharp intake of breath it draws out of Kurt. **

"**Blaine, _please_..." Kurt begs and Blaine wraps his arms around him tightly. His bright blue eyes gaze up at him imploringly but Blaine just shakes his head at him.**

"**I'm sorry, angel, but you have been entirely too naughty lately. I think you need a nice, long spanking to remind you how to behave for me." Kurt's eyes widen almost comically and there is fear in there along with a genuine spark of arousal. It's a little twisted, really, but this is a part of the game they are both just too in love with to give up on. **

"**No, n-no. I can be a good boy. I promise!" Kurt pleads but Blaine quiets him with a finger pressed to his lips. Kurt kisses the finger lightly as Blaine pulls away.**

"**No baby, you know you need this. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't make sure you know who you belong to? I know you've probably got half the school staring with all that skin you've been showing lately." He teased. Kurt blushed and tried to tuck his head under Blaine's arm.**

"**I-I know but...but I do know who I belong to. I belong to you, Blaine." he purred, running his hand down Blaine's jean-clad thigh all the way down to press against Blaine's sizable hard on. Blaine hummed his approval for a moment before remembering the plan and grabbing Kurt's thin wrist to pry it away.**

"**No, no no, my dear little one, that's not for your hands right now. I told you that you'd be getting punished tonight first. Maybe if you can behave," he murmured as he rubbed at Kurt's erection until the taller boy cried out in pleasure. "I'll play with you after. Do you like that idea, baby?" Kurt nodded, his mouth opened as he panted out short, staccato breaths. Blaine laughed and kissed him lightly.**

"**Good. Over my knee, precious." Kurt pouted again but did as he told, being sure to grind his cock down into Blaine's leg as he did so. Blaine bit back a groan and quickly pulled Kurt's briefs down and threw them to the floor. He could feel his cock swell at the sight of Kurt's tight, pale bottom over his knee, practically begging him to give it some color. He petted Kurt's soft, brown hair deftly and stroked a hand down his ass before grabbing a handful possessively. "You remember the safe word, love?" he asked quietly. Kurt nodded into the sheets, reaching a hand down to squeeze at his leg in affirmation. Blaine nodded and gently massaged the supple flesh under his hand. "Excellent. Now be a good boy and count them for me." he muttered as he suddenly removed his hand, only to bring it down against Kurt's ass—hard.**

"**One." Kurt breathed after a moment when Blaine paused. Blaine raised his hand again and brought it down sharply against Kurt's left cheek.**

"**Two." Three was aimed at the right cheek and four came down blisteringly hard right on Kurt's sit spot. Blaine continued spanking Kurt, his ass getting redder and redder with each hit, alternating between short, tight spanks and splaying his fingers across the length of Kurt's bottom. Kurt took it beautifully, his cock spreading wet pre come all across Blaine's jeans as he rocked forward from the force of Blaine's hits. Only when his counting started to waver somewhere around thirty-two did Blaine let up, pausing to massage the heated flesh with both hands,**

"**There's my good boy. Are you ready to play now?" Kurt practically shot out of his lap before he could say anything and yanked open the drawer to Blaine's desk, retrieving the small half-empty bottle of lube and tossing it back at Blaine's face. Blaine caught it in his hand with a laugh as Kurt straddled his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing his cheeks, chin, forehead and nose before attacking his lips in a demanding kiss. Blaine quickly took control, biting at Kurt's lip teasingly before placing his hands on his hips and pushing his red, sensitive ass down onto his lap. Kurt hissed slightly at the contact and tried to pull away until Blaine pulled him closer.**

"**No sweetie, I'm in charge right not and I get to play with you however I want." Kurt whined at him pitifully and Blaine laughed again. "Aw, it's alright, I always take care of you, don't I? On the bed, face down." he ordered, mentally cheering when the boy nearly broke his nose in an effort to quickly flatten himself onto the bed, ass raised ever so slightly. He crawled over and shifted Kurt's legs enough so he could kneel between them. He took a moment to drink in the sight of Kurt's gorgeous ass, all hot and red because of him, and careful parted his cheeks to reveal Kurt's dusky pink hole.**

"**You are so gorgeous, baby. Beyond beautiful." Blaine whispered. Kurt moved restlessly as Blaine hurriedly uncapped the lube and slicked his fingers. As he moved, he brought his fingers down to Kurt's entrance ans he couldn't help but stare for a moment more, enjoying Kurt's complete and total obedience. **

"**Blaine," Kurt whined as though to remind Blaine that his snarky little diva was still alive and well. "hurry up and put them in. I'm so so close already." Blaine laughed and pressed a kiss to Kurt's exposed hole, loving the adorable head to toe shudder it initiated. **

"**Relax, Kurt. I love your body, I'm just admiring it is all. I love when you're all spread out for me like this." he muttered, bringing a finger down to trail along Kurt's opening. Kurt groaned and pressed back against it as though he were trying to force it inside but Blaine wasn't about to let him get what he wanted so easily. He settled one hand down onto Kurt's hip, pinning him to the bed and continued slicking up the tight, outer ring of Kurt's asshole. "You know what I want, beautiful. Beg me for it." Kurt shivered again, gasping for air against the bed.**

"**Please, _please_ Blaine. Please finger me. I've been so good tonight and I want it-I _need_ it, _please_." Blaine rewarded him by pushing two fingers into his tight hole all at once. Kurt practically keened as Blaine began to ruthlessly fuck his fingers in and out of his entrance, knowing how much his boy liked a bit of pain in the mix with the pleasure. He continued to shove his fingers deeper and deeper on each push, relishing the tight heat as he crooked his fingers inside of Kurt's body. A few thrusts later, he finally came across Kurt's prostate, making the taller boy yelp and shake as he purposefully slammed against it. As he pushed in a third finger, he quickly undid his jeans and yanked off his shirt. **

"**I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight, Kurt. Gonna make you scream my name. How do you want it?" he growled as he drove his fingers in deeper and deeper. Kurt gasped aloud as Blaine quickly shoved a fourth finger in alongside the other three, his teeth chattering from the force of Blaine's impassioned thrusts. **

"**I-I wa-ah-AH-anna r-ride yo-ooou." Kurt made out as Blaine's fingers pistoned in and out of his thoroughly opened hole. Blaine gave him a quick nod, even though he couldn't see it, and flipped him over with relative ease, his fingers still buried in the taller boy's ass.**

"**As you wish, darling. Now get your sweet ass over here." he demanded as he removed his slick fingers from Kurt's hole and sat back, crudely lubing his cock up with the same hand. Kurt grinned at him slyly before straddling his hips, shooing Blaine's hand away from his own cock and replacing it with his own. Blaine's eyes fluttered shut as Kurt began to lazily stroke his cock, teasing the head with his thumb just the way he liked. But not even a minute after he'd closed his eyes, he felt his cock being completely engulfed in Kurt's tight heat and he practically came on the spot, eyes flying open in shock. Kurt just smirked at him and pushed up before slamming back down, hard. **

"**Shit, Kurt," he swore. "You can't just do things like that." he growled as Kurt dragged his short, manicured nails down his back. **

"**Well I don't think you completely spanked all the naughtiness out of me, Mr. Anderson." he giggled; only Kurt could giggle while bouncing up and down on someone's cock and it still be adorable, Blaine mused. **

"**Is that a challenge?" he gritted out as Kurt picked up the pace. Kurt looked thoughtful for a moment before the expression was wiped by an expression of pure bliss as he changed angles and Blaine's cock brushed up against his prostate.**

"**N-n-no," grunted, working himself up and down Blaine's cock even faster. "just...just a statement." Blaine smiled and held Kurt down so that he was impaled on his cock and resting on his thighs. Kurt whined at having been stopped until Blaine leaned forward to kiss him properly, long, deep and dirty. **

"**Good," he breathed when they finally parted. "because I rather like bending you over and showing you that your mine whenever I feel like it." Kurt's head fell against Blaine's shoulder tiredly, pressing a kiss into the skin there. Blaine laid his head against Kurt's briefly. "I think it's because I still can't believe your mine." he whispered.**

"**I'm all yours, Blaine. No one elses. Only you, always." Kurt whispered back. He pressed another kiss to Blaine's shoulder before pulling away again and pushing up on Blaine's cock. This time though, he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him longingly, all the desperation from before fading into a sweeter, more intimate experience for both of them. **

**Blaine could feel Kurt's body begin to tighten and spasm just like he always did when he was about to come. And then he was coming, hot and hard between their bodies, strands of come clinging to both their chests as he continued to ride Blaine though his orgasm. Kurt's hole tightened deliciously around Blaine's cock, wringing his own orgasm from him much faster than he'd have liked. He closed his eyes in ecstasy and came with a shout as Kurt fell limp in his arms. Blaine's hips jerked up wildly as he completely filled Kurt's insides with his come. **

"Blaine...Blaine..." Kurt called, his voice seeming suddenly far away and thin and surprisingly feminine. "Wake up, you little hobbit!"

Blaine woke with a start to the glaring overhead lights and an empty classroom, save for Santana standing over him with a knowing look on her face.

"Welcome back to earth, sunshine. Next time you fall asleep during a movie, try not to moan Kurt's name out so loud the teacher has to turn it up. My ears are still ringing. It was super annoying. But that being said...impressive." she purred, gesturing down to Blaine's lap. Blaine glanced down at his very noticeable hard on and blushed a deep scarlet.

"I...um, I-"

"Save it, Gene Kelly. The nearest bathroom is one hall over, on your left. Don't say I never did anything for you." she mused, rolling her eyes and heading for the door, her ponytail swishing dangerously behind her. Blaine allowed himself twenty seconds of mild embarrassment before getting up and heading down the hall to the bathroom to take care of himself before his next class. Maybe, he thought as he wrapped a hand around his leaking cock in the cramped little stall, he could convince Kurt to move date night to tonight. At the very least, they were totally sexting today in Glee club.

* * *

><p>AN:Hope you enjoyed your pre-3x05 Klaine sex! ;)

NEXT CHAPTER: The Glee club not so subtly tells Blaine about why they've been acting so very odd lately. That's right, people, the penultimate chapter. I plan to have this done before Tanksgiving. Remember, reviews are love and I'll see you all again very, very soon.-SDD


End file.
